Un Estudio en Serpensortia (One Shot)
by Lunar.Rabb1t
Summary: Lord Voldemort acude a la consulta de Sherlock Holmes con un problema de suma urgencia. ¿Será Sherlock el causante de los eventos ocurridos en Harry Potter y La Orden Del Fénix? ¿John Watson se ganará un Avada Kedavra? Stay Tuned.


**Ningún personaje, ni de Sherlock Holmes ni de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad. Si lo fueran, sería increíblemente millonaria.**

* * *

-Déjeme entender esto – Dijo Sherlock con las manos juntas, apoyándose suavemente en su barbilla – Usted, un sujeto que claramente ha pasado por una serie de cirugías plásticas para asemejarse a una Iguana…

-Serpiente – Le cortó el sujeto frente a él. Su voz era fría, pero había mantenido un tono moderadamente educado – No iguana, serpiente.

\- Alethinophidia, entonces – Respondió moviendo la mano con fingida parsimonia – Un sujeto-Serpiente viene a mi consulta para que yo, Sherlock Holmes, resuelva su gravísimo problema que consiste en… ¿Asesinar a un niño de quince años?

-Así es – Dijo el sujeto, sus ojos rojos con pupilas finas como las de una serpiente, observaban a Sherlock de forma aguda.

-Sólo por curiosidad - Dijo John Watson, sentado en una butaca junto al fuego, sin poder quitar la vista del extraño - ¿Por qué quiere asesinar a un niño de quince años? ¿Qué fue lo tan grave que hizo?

-Nacer – Respondió simplemente el extraño.

-Nac… - Comenzó John, pero le fue imposible continuar ante el absurdo de la respuesta.

-Señor Voldemort… – Comenzó Sherlock pero fue interrumpido.

-Lord Voldemort – Aclaró el hombre con voz gélida.

-¿Lord? – Se extrañó Sherlock con una sonrisa mordaz en los labios – Vaya como han caído los poderosos. Ahora le regalan el título a cualquiera – Miró al extraño a los ojos y fingió una voz de disculpa – No quiero ofenderlo, Lord Voldemort, usted, de hecho, parece alguien absolutamente sacado de la realeza.

-El muchacho intenta destruirme – Dijo el hombre con violencia pero sin levantar la voz- Casi lo logró en el pasado, y si la profecía es cierta, entonces es mi deber, mi obligación, acabar con su vida, pues su presencia y su absoluta necesidad de involucrarse en mis asuntos lo han convertido en un verdadero peligro para los planes que poseo.

-¿Profecía? – Dijo Sherlock Holmes con ojos brillantes – No existe tal cosa. Las 'profecías' no son más que un conjunto de frases estructuradas para que los hombres se alejen más y más de los campos objetivos de los hechos, de la naturaleza de las evidencias empíricas. Es como intentar prever alguna cosa con total exactitud sin siquiera un terreno firme en el que sostenerse. No, Lord Voldemort, yo no adivino, es un hábito horrible, destructivo para las facultades lógicas.

\- Y sin embargo – Respondió Voldemort con un destello maligno en su mirada – Todo parece conducir a que aquella profecía es mucho más que meras palabras al viento…

-No me diga ¿Han ocurrido cosas que estaba en esa profecía? – Preguntó John Watson con interés.

-Efectivamente – Dijo Voldemort apartando los ojos de Sherlock por primera vez para observar con desprecio a John Watson.

-Así que el chico, como conoce aquella profecía, ha intentado cumplirla… - Dijo John pensativo.

-Harry Potter no conoce el contenido de esa profecía – Dijo Voldemort quitando los ojos de John – No sabe de su existencia y sólo hay una copia de la misma que estoy intentando conseguir por todos los miedos. Yo mismo no escuché más que la primera parte.

Sherlock Holmes saltó del sillón y soltó una risa de diversión mientras sus pasos lo llevaban de un lado a otro de la estancia. John lo miraba con fijeza con la misma expresión de perplejidad que Voldemort, quien, con la mandíbula apretada, seguía con la vista los movimientos de Sherlock.

-Disculpen – Dijo Sherlock apenas conteniendo la convulsiva risa. Se tomó una pequeña pausa para serenarse y continuó- Bien, los hechos (Y le pido que me ayude y corrija cuando sea necesario) según como los ha presentado usted, son estos: Harry Potter un niño de quince años que asiste a una especie colegio privado para pequeños snobs con tendencias Wicca neopaganas, cuando tenía sólo un año de edad, intentó asesinarlo a usted…

-Así es – Confirmó Voldemort.

-Y usted intentó asesinarlo a él en primer lugar, porque uno de sus… ¿Qué son exactamente? ¿Feligreses? ¿Amigos? ¿Seguidores? ¿Hermanos de la madre tierra? ¿Compañeros de secta?

-Mortífagos – Aclaró Voldemort con frialdad.

-Mortígafos… - Continuó Sherlock – Escuchó de una hippie y un anciano senil una profecía que lo involucraba a usted y al bebé en cuestión…

-No – Corrigió Voldemort – La profecía no decía su nombre en particular. "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."

Sherlock se paró en seco, observando a Voldemort con los ojos como platos, incapaz de ocultar de su semblante la incredulidad.

-¿Usted sólo escuchó eso y marcó a Harry Potter como el sujeto al que se refería la 'profecía'? – Preguntó con escepticismo

-La información calza con él – Respondió Voldemort molesto.

-… Entiendo – Contesto Sherlock con una mueca – ¿Por qué era el único niño nacido en Julio cuyos padres lo habían desafiado tres veces?

-No lo era – Aclaró Voldemort – También hubo otro niño con esas características.

-¿Y cómo demonios sabía usted cuál de los dos era? – Preguntó John sin poder contenerse – Lo siento, pero ¿Acaso el niño nació con una etiqueta que lo identificaba como su enemigo? ¿O sus padres iban por todo Londres con una campana proclamando que el bebé que habían tenido era el que iba a oponerse a usted?

Voldemort metió lentamente su mano en la túnica y aprisionó su varita con fuerza. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas, habría asesinado a aquel Muggle con solo entrar a la habitación, pero debía contenerse, aquellos sujetos no conocían su poder, no conocían su verdadera identidad, y dependía de él que eso cambiara. Pronto, si todo salía como lo había planeado, el asqueroso Muggle de cabello claro estaría en el suelo, demasiado agónico para formular palabra.

-Es absolutamente improbable que el otro niño fuera el que estuviese destinado a destruirme, señor Watson – Explicó con la voz contenida de ira – Porque el otro muchacho es un sangre pura. Sus padres son unos traidores, por su puesto, pero no son Muggles al fin y al cabo. Harry Potter, sin embargo, es mezcla, y tomando en cuenta que mi propósito es erradicar a los sangre sucia (Como lo es su madre) lo más probable es que fuera él, y no el otro muchacho ¿Soy suficientemente claro?

John Watson no respondió. El sujeto era claramente un desequilibrado. Posiblemente uno de aquellos profetas que vivían en las afueras del pueblo, con veinte esposas y la seguridad de que ellos eran enviados directos de Dios.

-Bien, volvamos a los hechos – Dijo Sherlock que no dejaba de pasearse con lentitud por la habitación – Una vez que usted falló en asesinarlo, de alguna forma, el niño significó su aparente destrucción – Voldemort asintió lentamente con la cabeza – Así que usted viajó por todo el mundo intentando ganar fuerzas para poder volver. Y cuando pensó que por fin podía alcanzar aquello, habían pasado diez años desde el incidente inicial, y usted ¿Se unió? A un profesor de la misma escuela donde estudiaba Harry Potter. Pero incluso ahí no pudo matarlo…

-¿A un niño de once años? – Preguntó con curiosidad John

-El 'niño de once años' – Aclaró Voldemort – Poseía una protección de la que yo no estaba al corriente.

-Ah sí… – Dijo pensativamente Sherlock – El poder que le traspasó su madre al morir mediante la habilidad de…

-Amar – Contestó con desdén

-Siempre pensé que los sentimientos eran un defecto químico que podía encontrarse en el lado perdedor – Dijo Sherlock, a lo que Voldemort sonrió con crueldad – Y sin embargo, aquel defecto causa cosas increíbles a los que son víctimas de ello. El peligro no es aquel que ama, sino que es el que es amado, porque no hay nada más irracional que ser víctima de tal afecto. Puede hacer que un hombre se comporte de la forma más absurda – Agregó mirando fijamente a John – Ni de forma más peligrosa.

-Y sin embargo el amor le salvó la vida al chico – Dijo John a la defensiva – Ha salvado a muchos hombres, me atrevo a decir – Finalizó desviando la mirada hacía el fuego.

-Afortunadamente he podido cruzar esa barrera – Contestó Voldemort con sequedad – Eso ya no se interpone entre el chico y yo.

-Pero el año pasado – Continuó Sherlock dirigiendo la mirada al cielo – Usted, que ya se encontraba en plena forma gracias a un ritual de sanación mística de chakras o lo que sea, que usted y sus otros parroquianos realizaron; intentó nuevamente acabar con el chico, y volvió a fallar.

-Nuestras varitas, como ya le expliqué, no podían atacarse la una a la otra – Explicó Voldemort – Gracias al efecto de núcleos gemelos.

-¿Y cuando usted dice varita se refiere a una rama o…? – Comenzó John pero quedó en silencio tras una mirada reprobatoria de Sherlock - Sólo me estoy asegurando de que estamos hablando el mismo idioma – Se defendió – Eso de que sus varitas se atacaron suena inevitablemente a algún tipo de parafilia.

-¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó con brusquedad Voldemort

-Olvídelo – Se apresuró a decir Sherlock – Eso no es importante. Lo importante es que por culpa de aquel efecto, usted no pudo llevar a cabo su plan.

-En efecto – Contestó Voldemort. Continuaba observando a John con el más profundo odio – Fui repelido y el muchacho escapó.

-Y ahora está haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar la 'profecía' completa – Concluyó Sherlock- Pero ¿Para qué?

-Porque me temo que la profecía pueda contener datos importantes sobre la destrucción de Harry Potter – Contestó – O en el peor de los casos, explique cómo puedo ser destruido yo mismo.

-De nuevo, Lord Voldemort, usted se inclina a confiar su seguridad a algo tan intangible e impredecible como el futuro a largo plazo. Lo único de lo que tiene que preocuparse es en los hechos de los que ahora está seguro e iniciar la acción desde ese punto – Explicó Sherlock.

-Y uno de ellos consiste en quitar del medio todos los obstáculos – Puntualizó Voldemort.

-¿Cuáles obstáculos? Hasta ahora, me temo, usted ha sido su único obstáculo – Dijo Sherlock – ¿No se da cuenta? Usted ha creído en las palabras de la hippie, y por tanto todas las acciones que ha tomado para impedir que la profecía no se cumpliese, no han hecho más que asegurar que el muchacho quiera atacarlo cuantas veces sea necesario.

Voldemort observó a Sherlock con contenida furia, esto no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

-Ha atacado tantas veces al chico que no le ha dejado otra opción más que la que él desee su destrucción… - Explicó Sherlock – Si usted espera que un muchacho de quince años, tomando en cuenta los inevitables efectos de aquella edad, se quede en su sitio esperando que usted lo ataque una y otra vez, entonces quiere decir que usted no ha comprendido el exquisito arte de la maldad en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! – Dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie con brusquedad

-La mediocridad no identifica nada más alto que así misma, Lord Voldemort – Contestó Sherlock deteniéndose y observando fijamente al otro – Y esa es una falla que lo llevará a su destrucción. ¿Quiere que le explique cómo matar al chico?

-Si es otro de sus juegos… - Siseó Voldemort casi en susurro

-No lo es – Contestó simplemente Sherlock Holmes – Se lo diré: Si quiere matarlo de forma rápida (Como dudo que sea su deseo) lo más rápido es atraerlo a una trampa. Usted ha ignorado por completo el detalle de que el chico tiene una debilidad casi patológica por salvar y proteger a la gente que ama (Debilidad que, me temo, usted ha sido el directo culpable de que posea). Por tanto, tome a alguien que él ame y atráigalo, el chico ni siquiera se va a tomar un momento para dudarlo. Sin embargo si su urgencia por terminar con él no es tan inmediata, le aconsejo que continúe haciéndole caso a su propia lógica e inevitablemente ocurrirá un enfrentamiento entre ambos, pues (y lamento decirlo) usted ha fallado miserablemente a sobrevivir a su propia profecía.

Voldemort comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y deteniéndose, sonrió con malicia.

-¿Y qué hago con Dumbledore, señor Holmes? – Preguntó

-¿Qué hace con Dumbledore? – Preguntó Sherlock con media sonrisa en el rostro – Usted es un hombre poderoso, o eso ha dicho… ¿Me va a decir que no puede mantener fuera por una hora o dos a un director de escuela ya senil?

Voldemort dejó caer en la mesita de la entrada un saco con tintineante dinero y sin dirigirles una sola palabra más, salió de la estancia.

Sherlock avanzó hasta su butaca y tomó asiento, sabía que John estaba a punto de bombardearlo con preguntas y, con la suerte que tenía, quizás hasta uno de sus famosos discursos morales.

-Sherlock, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho a ese chiflado cómo matar a un niño de quince años – Le recriminó Watson con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me temo que he hecho todo lo contrario, John – Lo contradijo Sherlock poniendo sus índices en las sienes y masajeando con suavidad – La motivación para el crimen de ese hombre no es más que una amargura patológica, el pobre infeliz jamás podrá llevar a cabo aquello con éxito, porque ha descartado por completo que la motivación de aquel chico no sea otra que la venganza. Y John, eso es más peligroso que su amargura, pues dicha venganza está originada por el amor, y el amor es un motivo mucho más perverso que la amargura.

-Aun así, el sujeto no era más que un fanático religioso – Contestó John.

-Y no hay nada en que la deducción sea más necesaria que en la del análisis de la religión – Respondió cansinamente.

-Le dijiste que fallaría, y aun así no renunció – Dijo John pensativamente

-Bueno, nada resulta más engañoso que un hecho evidente – Respondió Sherlock – Asumo que no vas a escribir esto en tu blog ¿o sí?

-Por supuesto – Dijo John con un dejo de emoción en la voz – No es un caso per se, pero es interesante y lo será para el lector. Aunque creo que voy a saltarme la parte en la que le explicas como matar a un adolescente, y en cambio escribiré que era un ex jefe medio tirano.

-Vas a cambiar los hechos…

-Voy a evitar que vayas a la cárcel – Explicó John poniéndose de pie – Será una buena anécdota. La titularé 'La Profecía Del Hombre Iguana'.

-Eso le va a encantar – Respondió Sherlock sin mucha emoción.


End file.
